creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sleepless Untold VII: Engelskampf
Kapitel 1: Zwei Engel prallen zusammen Und hier stehen wir. Mein Bruder und ich. Auge in Auge. Herz rast. Schweiß, aus Nervosität geboren, findet seine Wege über meine Haut. Millennium wirkt zutiefst gefasst. Etwas in seinem fast schon lässigen Ausdruck verunsichert mich. Er hat mich soeben geheilt, damit wir uns einen fairen Kampf liefern können. Keine Zeit für schwächelnde Gedanken. "Bist du bereit, Lars?", frage ich mein zweites Ich mit Anspannung in der Stimme. Hoffe, dass ich sie nicht allzu deutlich präsentiere. "Bereit geboren.", erwidert mein Alter Ego per Gedankenstimme in meinem Kopf. Es ist schon ironisch. Früher hab ich auf alles geschissen, was diese Flachzange dort oben von sich gegeben hat; Und nun? Ist er mein einziger und gleichzeitig stärkster Verbündeter. Bin verdammt froh darüber. Lars ist nützlich. Mein Blick fest auf meinen Bruder gerichtet. Mit einem Satz sprinte ich auf ihn los. Meine Skalpelle bereits gezückt. Werde ihm erst einen gezielten linken Haken verpassen. Dann ein schöner Schnitt in den Arm. Strategien schießen binnen Sekunden ungefiltert durch meinen Kopf. Millennium grinst. Er weicht meinem linken Haken spielerisch aus. Dumpfer Schmerz auf meinem Kopf. Der erste Treffer geht an ihn. Im Schwung trete ich seitlich nach ihm. Verfehle ihn. Einen Moment. Warum hat mich Lars nicht gewarnt? "Lars wird dir hier nicht helfen.", höhnt der Proxy und deutet verspielt auf das violette Auge, auf seiner grünen Robe. Es bewegt sich hin und her. Fast wie ein Hypnosependel. "Scheiß Illusionist...", zische ich wütend und wische mir etwas Blut von meiner Lippe. Blut? Taste mit meiner Hand an meinem Kopf. Kurzer Schmerz. Eine Platzwunde, dort wo er mich getroffen hat. Sehr gut. Beginne breit zu grinsen. "Stimmt, wenn du mich mit deinem Blut erwischt, war es das für mich, dann muss ich wohl dafür sorgen, dass du nicht blutest!", kichert Millennium, schnippst mit seinen Fingern und plötzlich ist mein Blut verschwunden. Genauso, wie die Wunde an meinem Kopf. "Wichser.", platzt es frustriert aus mir. Bin auf mich alleine gestellt. Gut, dann halt anders. Gehe auf Millennium zu. Er bewegt sich nicht. Steht konzentriert vor mir. Werde ich ihn halt so verprügeln und mit meinen Skalpellen aufschlitzen. Falls das nichts nützt, habe ich immer noch eine Spritze. Stehe vor ihm. Bin größer als er. Kann auf ihn herabschauen. Mein Schlag folgt blitzschnell. Treffe ins Leere. Der Sklave Slendermans ist wieder ausgewichen. Fast so, als ob... "Du hast dir Lars' Kräfte zu Eigen gemacht, oder?", schlussfolgere ich entnervt. Millennium lacht schallend. "Ding Ding Ding. Lange hat's gedauert, Brüderchen. Bist du immer so schwer von Begriff, die arme Sunny muss es ja echt schwer mit dir gehabt haben.", verspottet er mich. Knirsche mit den Zähnen. Wie kann dieser elende Proxy es wagen, ihren Namen auszusprechen. Hasserfüllt prasseln meine Fausthiebe wie wütende Kanonaden auf meinen Feind ein. Tatsächlich spüre ich Widerstand. Aber nicht, weil ich ihn verletzt habe, sondern weil dieser Bastard meine Schläge spielerisch pariert. "So wird das nichts, Brüderchen. Ich zeige dir mal, wie das geht." , gähnt Millennium und beginnt mich finster anzulächeln. Ohja, das Lächeln liegt eindeutig in der Familie. Plötzlich verschwindet er. Kurzer Panikschub. Dieser veranlasst mich, den Blick im Raum hastig umherschweifen zu lassen. Schmerz in meinem Rücken. Werde nach vorne geworfen. Lasse dabei die Skalpelle fallen. Kann mich im Sturz drehen. Mein Feind setzt seinen Fuß wieder ab. Hat mir einen sehr schmerzhaften Tritt verpasst. Komme unangenehm auf dem Boden auf. Der Druck presst mir für einen Augenblick die Luft aus meiner Kehle. Kurzes Keuchen, dann geht es wieder. Springe wieder auf die Beine und wie aus dem Nichts, steht Millennium direkt vor mir. Legt seinen vernarbten Kopf schief. Seine Faust trifft ohne zu zögern auf meine Magengegend. Keuche vor Schmerz. Millennium packt mich gnadenlos an den Haaren. Hält mein Gesicht damit direkt vor seins. Seine schwarzen Haare glänzen schweißig und hängen ihm vor seinen Augen. Verdecken teilweise die Kreuznarbe, die über sein Gesicht verläuft. "Du kennst diese Situation, oder?", flüstert Millennium, zieht mein Shirt etwas nach oben und entblößt die kreisrunde Narbe auf meiner Bauchdecke. "Du brauchst dich an dieser Knarre da", er streicht über den Griff meiner 9mm. "nicht zu erfreuen. Du wirst sie eh nicht benutzen können." Die Erinnerungen an diese deutliche Niederlage, suchen sich gewissenlos ihren Weg vor mein geistiges Auge. Worse hat sie mir verpasst, kurz nachdem ich meine Kräfte bekommen habe. Rüttel heftig, doch sein Griff an meinen Haaren bereitet mir unglaubliche Schmerzen. Er lacht kurz befriedigt auf. "Genau, Sleepless. Er hat dich gedemütigt. Und jetzt, werde ich dir mal zeigen, wie sich deine Opfer so fühlen.", spricht Millennium kalt, stöbert mit seiner freien Hand in meiner Arschtasche und findet sie. Meine Paralysespritze, mit der ich meine Opfer lähme. Er grinst und lässt etwas von der gelblichen Flüssigkeit vor meinen Augen spritzen. Ohne groß zu zögern, sorgt mein Feind dafür, dass sich die dünne, lange Nadel mit meiner Bauchdecke vereinigt. Stechender Schmerz. Er injiziert mir das Gift. Gleichzeitig lässt er mich los. Falle reglos zu Boden. Gedankenwelt ebenso lahmgelegt..... Kapitel 2: Regloser Todesengel Da liege ich nun. Reglos. Über mir: Mein finster lächelnder Bruder. "Hey Sleepless, Na wie ist es so, lahmgelegt zu sein. Muss ein richtig beschissenes Gefühl sein, oder?" , spottet Millennium und drückt seine Knie gegen meine Brust. Die Luftzufuhr wird stark erschwert. "Weißt du, ich habe Lust, dich ein wenig aufzuschneiden, dich danach zu heilen und dich dann wieder aufzuschneiden. Immer und immer wieder!", ruft er euphorisiert, hebt eines meiner Skalpelle auf, die in der Nähe liegen und setzt es an meiner Bauchdecke an. Werde es ertragen müssen. Fürs Erste.. "Fürs erste?", zitiert er meine Gedanken und lacht. "Ich glaube, du unterschätzt deine Lage, Sleepless. Du wirst diese Paralyse nicht überleben, aber vorher werde ich noch etwas Spaß haben.", knirscht er auf einmal wütend. Stechender Schmerz in meiner Bauchgegend. Kann nicht nachschauen. Beiße meine Zähne zusammen. Millennium kreischt vor Lachen. Wird immer hysterischer. Verfällt in einen Rausch. Nach einer Weile legt er seine Hände auf meinen vor Schmerz brennenden Bauch und heilt diesen. Nur um ihn dann einmal mehr zu zerschneiden. Keine Ahnung, wie lange er das bisher getan hat. Nur noch ein bisschen durchhalten. "Was dann?", liest mein Bruder erneut meine Gedanken. "Wirst du mich per Willenskraft umbringen?", spottet er und verfällt in schallendes Gelächter. Schlägt immer mal wieder auf mein Gesicht ein, bis ich blute, nur um mich wieder zu heilen. Auch wenn er nicht so wirkt, aber er hat Angst vor meinem Blut. Er lehnt sich kurz zurück. Vermutlich ist sein Arm erschöpft vom Prügeln. Jetzt.. Ohne Vorwarnung packe ich seine beiden Arme. "Hab dich.", sage ich mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er keucht überrascht auf. Habe seine blanke Haut erwischt. Hautkontakt. Perfekt. Bewege die Hand von Millennium, die mein Skalpell trägt, über seine Gegenwehr erhaben, auf meinen Arm zu. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck, ritze ich ihn auf. Das vertraute Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, wenn mein Blut fließt. Nicht, weil es mir Spaß macht, mich aufzuschlitzen, sondern weil es das Ende meiner Feinde bedeutet. "Du mieser...Halt das Blut von mir fern!", schreit mein Bruder wild vor Zorn. Er zappelt widerspenstig. Vergeblich. Bin ihm, was Stärke anbelangt, bei Weitem überlegen. Mein Blut läuft auf seine Haut über. Augenblicklich spüre ich, wie der Körper meines untoten Widersachers etwas erschlafft. Lasse seine freie Hand los und nehme ihm das Skalpell aus der anderen Hand ab. Gleichzeitig packe ich seinen Hals, lasse auch seine andere Hand los und benutze meine freigewordene Hand, um das Maul von Millennium aufzureißen. Mit Mühe, öffne ich seine Lippen und halte meinen blutenden Arm über seinen Mund. Amüsant, wie mein eben noch so stark wirkender Gegner, sich binnen Sekunden in das genaue Gegenteil gewandelt hat. Er windet sich, wie ein verzweifeltes Beutetier in den Fängen seines Raubtieres. Einige Tropfen meines Blutes tropfen in den Mund meines Feindes. Warte, bis der Schluckreflex einsetzt. Er muss mein Blut trinken, damit seine Kräfte auf ewig schwinden. Er schluckt mein Blut hinunter. Perfekt. "Das war's mit deinen Kräften, Millennium.", spreche ich mit einem düsteren Lächeln und lasse meinen Bruder los. Augenblicklich beginnt dieser zu spucken. Vergeblicher Versuch. Millennium erbleicht sofort. "Was hast du mieser Hundesohn getan!?", kreischt er vollkommen zornerfüllt. Grinse breit. "Danke, Raphael.", spricht eine mir bekannte Stimme in meinem Kopf. Lars ist zurück. Der Beweis, dass Millennium seine Kräfte verliert. "Jetzt hast du doch glatt den ganzen Spaß verpasst, Lars.", sage ich grinsend und schlage blitzschnell meinem Bruder meine blutverschmierte Faust ins Gesicht. Unsanft prallt dieser gegen die Wand. Höre lautes Knacken. "Autsch. Klang schmerzhaft.", spotte ich und beginne auf den vor Schmerz schreienden Millennium einzutreten. Nachdem ich meiner Wut per harter Tritte Ausdruckt verliehen habe, wird es Zeit für seinen Abgang. Blicke auf das blutende, wimmernde Häufchen Elend von meinen Füßen herab. "Jämmerlich...", zische ich und nehme meine Pistole zur Hand, die ich unter mein Shirt und zwischen meine Hose und Haut geklemmt habe. "Etwas sehr unpersönlich, findest du nicht?", beschwert sich mein Alter Ego. "Schnauze da oben, mehr hat dieses Stück Scheiße nicht verdient.", erwidere ich von meinem Bruder angewidert. Er schaut mich neutralen Ausdrucks an. "So endet es also. Aber eine letzte.....Frage.", keucht Millennium schmerzgepeinigt. Seufze schwer. "Schieß los, bevor ich losschieße.", gebe ich grinsend zurück. Lars lacht in meinem Kopf. "Wie hast du dich von der Lähmung befreit?" Erinnere mich, wie Einauge, als er mir damals zum ersten Mal die Spritzen gab, mich dazu animiert hat, mich an die Wirkung meiner Spritzen zu gewöhnen. Falls sie je gegen mich genutzt werden. Habe mir immer mal wieder die Paralysespritze selbst injiziert. Mein Körper hat Antikörper entwickelt. Musste Millennium nur vorspielen, dass ich wirklich gelähmt geworden wäre.thumb|300px|Der Bruderkampf endet... "Ach weißt du, Vorbereitung ist eben alles.", gebe ich kurz lächelnd zurück und ziele auf meinen Bruder. "Grüße unseren richtigen Vater, E.Manuel, in der Hölle, wenn ihr euch begegnet.", verabschiede ich mich sanft. Mein Bruder lächelt. Hat scheinbar seinen Frieden damit gefunden. Naja, ist ja auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ihn umbringe. "Töte einige Menschen für mich mit.", spricht er mit einer seltsamen Ruhe in seiner Stimme. Drücke den Abzug. Ein lauter Knall. Unsere Umgebung wird in ein dunkles, metallisch riechendes Rot getaucht. "Worauf du einen lassen kannst.", flüstere, knie mich nieder und lege meine Stirn auf die von Millennium, meines soeben verstorbenen Feindes. Verabschiede mich von meinem Bruder. Ruhe in Frieden, Michael. Seltsame Form der Trauer überkommt mich. Kapitel 3: Der Meister erscheint "Und wieder obsiegst du über meine Mitstreiter, Mensch.", ertönt augenblicklich eine unmenschliche Stimme hinter mir. Wirbele um. Gleichzeitig springe ich auf. Stehe dem riesigen Gesichtslosen gegenüber. Die Trauer von eben, weicht blindem Zorn. Er überragt mich um einiges. Sein dünner, in einem sauberen Anzug befindlichen Körper wirkt gebrechlich. "Slenderman, du solltest deine Sklaven etwas besser trainieren. Oder ihnen zumindest etwas bessere Manieren beibringen." "H-H-Halts Maul, S-S-Sleepless!", ruft eine zweite Stimme von der Tür aus stotternd rüber. Ein Junge mit einem dunklen Schal, den er um seinen Mund gewickelt hat, orangener Brille und zwei Äxten in der Hand, starrt mich finster an. "Ach Hallo, lebender Sprachfehler. Lust auf Runde zwei? Ich bin gerade warm gelaufen.", höhne ich amüsiert und bedenke den Proxy mit einem herablassenden Seitenblick. "Du mieser...kleiner..-" "Ruhe!", gebietet Slenderman mit einer so machtvollen Aura, dass es mir kalt den Rücken herunterläuft. "Sleepless, du bist eine unkontrollierbare Zeitbombe und eine große Bedrohung. Daher obliegt es mir, als König der Kreaturen, dir Einhalt zu gebieten. Gerade, weil ich eine starke Verbundenheit zu dem "Gott" spüre, der mich einst getötet hat.", spricht der Gesichtslose erhaben und seine ekelhaften Tentakel sprießen aus seinem Rücken. Spanne alle meine Muskeln an. Bereit für einen weiteren Kampf, der vielleicht mein Ende bedeuten kann. Bin noch immer geschwächt vom Kampf gegen Millennium. Meine Arme und Beine brennen. Aber ich blute. Halte meine blutende Hand auf Slenderman gerichtet. "Ein wenig von meinem Blut und du wirst einmal mehr das Reich der Toten besuchen, Kindermörder.", gebe ich kalt zurück. Mein Hass auf ihn brodelt, wie Lava in einem Vulkan, der kurz vor dem vollkommenden Ausbruch steht. "Aber, ich werde dich ziehen lassen. Und ich gewähre dir Ruhe vor meinen Proxys und mir. Unter einer Bedingung.", Slenderman richtet einen Tentakel zur Verdeutlichung auf. Hebe meine Augenbraue und lasse meine Hand wieder sinken. "Eigentlich zwei. Erstens: Du beendest deine Jagd auf mich. Zweitens: Du überlässt mir die Leiche deines Bruders.", fordert er herrisch. Blicke kurz auf den Leichnam. Weshalb zum Teufel, will er sie haben? "Warum?" "Ich werde ihn begraben. Er war mein Mitstreiter. Einer der loyalsten und stärksten, die ich je hatte. Ich möchte ihm Würde geben.", erklärt mir der König der Kreaturen. Kann mich zwar täuschen, aber ich meine, etwas Sanftes aus der erhabenen Stimme Slendermans hervor hören zu können. Zucke gleichgültig mit meinen Achseln. "Von mir aus. Nimm ihn mit. Solange deine Sklaven und du mir vom Leib bleibt. Für immer. Wenn ich einen von ihnen, oder gar dich noch einmal sehe, werde ich euch alle töten.", erwidere ich kalt und wende mich zum Gehen. Als ich die Tür erreiche und mit einem kalten Lächeln, an dem Stotterproxy vorbeigehe, erschallt ein letztes Mal in meinem Leben die Stimme Slendermans:" Du hast deinem Bruder viel bedeutet. Vor allem, als er noch lebte. Richtig lebte. Vergiss das nicht, Sleepless." Bleibe kurz stehen. Öffne meinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch schließe ihn sofort wieder und verlasse diese Bar. Epilog: Unerzählte Geschichte Auf einem Dach, irgendwo im postapokalyptischen Deutschland, betrachte ich, am Rand sitzend, die Sterne. Nun ist tatsächlich der letzte Part meiner Familie gestorben. Niemand ist mehr am Leben, der mein altes Leben kennen könnte. Eigenartiges Gefühl. Aber irgendwie auch gut. Kann es nicht richtig deuten. Na ja, egal. Meine Füße baumeln in der Luft, während mein Blick auf dem Sternenbild des großen Wagens liegt. Eine sanfte Brise, weht mir ein paar Haare ins Gesicht, die ich mit einem Handwisch wegstreiche. "Der Kampf der Engel wurde bestritten und du hast gewonnen.", scherzt Lars in meinem Kopf. Kann darüber nur müde lächeln. "Wie heißt es in dem einen Lied von Rammstein? 'Gott weiß, ich will kein Engel sein.'", erwidere ich und schließe für einige Momente meine Augen. Lars lacht. "Wusste gar nicht, dass du so einen guten Musikgeschmack hast.", kommt amüsiert von ihm. "Wenn schon mein zweites Ich meinen Musikgeschmack nicht kennt, dann ist uns beiden nicht mehr zu helfen.", gebe ich lachend zurück. Tut gut, mal wieder so scherzen zu können, mal etwas Freizeit von all dem Scheiß zu haben. Einfach entspannt jemanden zu ermorden, der kein untoter Proxy ist. "Millennium war eine ganz schön harte Nuss, oder?", fragt Lars nun ernster. Nicke zustimmend. "Liegt in der Familie, schätze ich.", gebe ich nachdenklich zurück und sofort kommen mir die Bilder ins Gedächtnis, die Millennium mir gezeigt hatte. Die aus unserer Vergangenheit. "War ganz schön nervenaufreibend, oder?", kommt vorsichtig von meinem Alter Ego. Stoße ein lustloses "Hmpf" heraus. "Sollten wir das nicht Vergo, oder sonst wem erzählen?", fragt Lars. "Nein. Das, was heute Nacht geschehen ist, darf nie jemand erfahren. Und im Allgemeinen werde ich Vergo und alle Beteiligten dazu 'ermutigen', die Sache mit meinem Bruder geheim zu halten. Diese Begebenheiten...sollen bis ans Ende meiner Lebzeiten...unerzählt bleiben... Staffelende Autor: Lord Maverik Sleepless Übersicht Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang